My Story: Noelle Pax
by WinterSnow13
Summary: I was almost 5 when my family was killed. I never spook to anyone at the orphange. I'm 7 now! I was adopted by Optimus and Lita. My brother is Bumblebee. Here is the life I never dreamed would happen.
1. The beginning

Paste your document here...

I awoke again at 3:30. Curse my awful nightmares. I'm 7 I should be having more sleep than this. I'm used to it. Everyone else at the Orphanage is asleep so I just read in my room, but I don't have any books. I guess I should just try to get to sleep. I have been in this Orphanage from the day of my family's death which was 3 years ago till now. Life is ok, but I just want a family again.

_We were driving down the highway from Grandma's house. Dad was arguing with my twin brothers. They were 13 and I was almost 5. Mom smiled at me. She rubbed my head and I closed my eyes. I awoke probably 10 minutes later to screaming. Dad was speeding. Mom was screaming her head off. John and Jimmy were_ _ducking their heads. I looked around, and then I looked at the back window to see a car with men shooting at us. The next thing I know they pull up next to us. A man with a scar shoots my brothers. Blood is splattered on my face. I cry. The guy shoots my Mom and then my dad. We spin out of control and we roll down into a ditch. Four men come out and take me away from the car. They say nothing. The next thing I know I feel things painful feeling in my stomach. I was shot. I fall to the ground and black out. _

I shake my head and close my eyes. I dream of a beach and fall into a deep sleep. I dream of a blue sea with all different sea creatures. I make a castle out of sand and rest in it. I feel a burning sensation on my arms. I put on sunblock… My alarm clock goes off. My roommate, Angela mumbles something to herself. She is my only friend in the orphanage. She is 14. I get out of bed with my pillow. I walk over to her bed and whack her hard.

"Hey! Ok, I'll get up." she said.

I smile and put my pillow up. I walk into our bathroom and get changed. I put on denim jeans, brown Ugg's, and a red sparkly shirt. I comb my light brown hair and look at my brown eyes. I got them from my mom. I make my bed and head down stairs for breakfast. It's Friday so we have pancakes and eggs. I grab my food and sit down at a table with Angela. Her friends are nice to me, but I don't hang out with them.

"Um…Noelle, are you going to have your toast?" asked Angela. I gave it to her. Yep, that's my name. I was born on December 20th. My Mom loved Christmas so much she named me Noelle. I like the name.

"Hey look, its quiet girl." A girl snapped at me. Her name is Cathy. She picks on a lot of people.

"Dude, back off. If she doesn't want to talk to anyone, it's fine. Bedside's no one wants to talk to a rude person like you." One of Angela's friends said to her. I looked at my food. I got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

I ran up the stairs and sat against a wall. I cried. It is true. I don't talk to anyone. I haven't talked to anyone since the death of my family. One is because it is hard to talk ever since I was shot and two I just don't like to talk to anyone. I used to be a fun, energetic girl, but now I'm lonely and sad. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I shook in fear because I don't know who the person is.

"Are you ok?" A man asked. I looked up to see a man in his late 30's and beautiful woman standing behind him. A teenage boy stood smiling. He said nothing.

"I'm Orion, this is my wife Lita, and our son Bee," Orion said. Bee? That's a strange name. The man helped me stand up.

"What is your name child?" Lita asked. I said nothing. They looked concerned for me.

"This is Noelle. She hasn't talked to anyone since she came here 3 years ago. Why are you crying?" Ms. Bennet asked. She turned me to face her. I'm only 4'3'' and she is 5'8''. I look so tiny compared towards her. "Was it those mean girls?" She asked me.

I nodded. I let out a tear and hugged her. I could feel Orion's hand on my shoulder.

"How would you like to be adopted?" Lita asked. I stood there in shock. I hugged Lita.

"I take that as a yes." Orion said. I run down the hall into a meeting room. They learn more about me. Luckily, she didn't say anything about my family's death because I would have burst out crying. They signed all the documents. They said they would be back for me in a week. I can't wait.


	2. Understandings

Paste your document here...

It is Friday again. Today is the day for me to live with my new family. Right now I'm just hanging out in my room. I have my school bag packed with all my things. I also have my stuffed animal bunny, Whiskers. It was a gift from my family. My old family lived in an apartment. We didn't have a lot of money. My thoughts paused as I heard a knock on the door. I walk over and open the door.

"Hello Noelle. Are you ready?" Orion asked. I nodded.

I put my bunny in my back pack, put the bag on my back, and walked out of my room. When we came out, Orion picked me up and put me on his hip. He was like 6'5'', so I was like the size of a 2 year old.

"Hey well look it's baby, Noelle." A female voice said.

Orion turned around and we both looked at Cathy. Her friends snickered. I couldn't help it. She had bullied me since we met eye to eye. I hopped off of Orion and charged over to her. When I came close enough, I kicked her shin.

"Oh my mother…!" She mumbled. I put my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't say the bad word. After a few seconds, I felt two warm hands pick me up. I looked to see Orion and Lita scared.

I rested my head over his shoulder and spit my tongue out at the girls. They ran away.

"Noelle, you should not have done that." Lita said harsh to me. I just shrugged my shoulders and let out a tear. Orion stopped. Lita walked over and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be harsh. Let's just try to figure out a way to let out you anger on something else," She said.

I smiled and put my head down on Orion's shoulder. We walked outside to find a yellow and black car. My two new parents got in the front. I got in the back. I can't remember the last time I was in a car. Oh wait the ride home in an ambulance. I shook all over. I think the two noticed.

"Trauma" Orion said. After he turned on the car, Bee came and got in. He smiled at me. He was so quiet.

"Bee can't talk either. He hurt his…um…voice box." Orion stated. He drove out of the parking lot and got on the highway.

"Say, Noelle, have you heard of Transformers?" Lita asked. Well, I have seen them on T.V. I think they are cool, but I'm not obsessed. In reply, I nodded. "Can I tell you something? We are Transformers." I froze. Bee smiled and rubbed my back. I didn't believe them.

"**We will show you when we get to Base." **Bee said. I nodded. I heard a bunch of beeps from his voice, but to me they came out as words.

"Noelle, can you understand him?" Orion asked. I nodded. He looked over at his wife and gave her a confused look. I looked away. I leaned against my new brother and closed my eyes. He put his arm around my shoulder. I fell asleep.

_I wake up with blood in my mouth and on my clothes. I feel myself being lifted into something. I can't make it out, probably, an ambulance, I hope. The thing jolts forward. My body slides a little. Yep, definitely an ambulance! People put masks and sticky things on me. I get extremely dizzy and fall into silence. I open my eyes. I'm surrounded by white and red walls. I try to sit up, but I can't. I see Logo's on the walls (Children's Hospital of NYC). I see a doctor come in and sit on the end of the bed. He smiles. _

_"How are you feeling?" He asks. I give him a groan. His face turns into a frown. "I have to tell you something. Your Mommy and Daddy are in heaven now." I stared at him. I cried and screamed. I threw my pillow at him. I..._


	3. The Unexpected

I scream. I sit up and find myself in a twin bed in a small room. The walls are a pretty blue. My blankets are covered in flower patterns. I have a fridge and a small TV. I look at the doorway to see a lot of people, including Orion and Lita. Lita rushes over and hugs me. I cry into her shoulder. I think this is a good time to use my sign language beginner skills.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy and brothers." I say in sign language. Lita looks at what I do. She looks to an older guy. He walks forward.

"Ultra Magnus, what did she say?" Lita asked. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes.

"She said she misses her Mommy and Daddy and brothers. It's sign language. If you oil cans don't understand it then look it up. Orion sits on the other side of me and cuddles me. He sits me in his lap and hugs me. Everyone comes in the room.

"I know something that will cheer you up. Autobots…Transform." Orion said. Everyone transformed into big robots. My parents sat up and transformed into robots.

"You robot." I signed. Ultra Magnus nodded. "You O-P-T-I-M-U-S P-R-I-M-E?"

"She asked if you are Optimus Prime." A human guy said. All the attention turned to him. "I'm Mr. Lennox." He said and walked away.

I looked up at my parents. Lita was gray with pink stripes. Orion was red and white with blue stripes.

"I 'am Optimus Prime." Orion said. "This is Ratchet, Arcee, Chroma, Ultra Magnus, Sides, Sunstreaker, Rodimus, Jazz, and Redflame." He pointed to little bot sucking a bottle of blue liquid. He was being held by Chroma.

"Yep, I'm the carrier and he is the creator." Chroma said pointing to Jazz. I guess Creator means Dad and carrier means mom. I smile and get up. I walk over and look at the baby. My eyes widen. The baby is huge. I think Jazz read my mind because he answered my question.

"Yep, he is a big baby. Hey are you hungry?" Jazz asked. I shook my head. All the sudden my phone vibrated. Someone was calling me. No one ever calls me. I press talk and put my hand over my ear.

"Hello, Noelle Rue or should I say Orphan Noelle Rue." A man said. I look at the profile picture. It's…the man with the scar. "You have something of mine. I want it back. It's the little red heart necklace. Your mom gave it to you before she died!" He said loudly. I then froze.

_"Noelle, I want you to keep this." Mom said. I smiled and jumped up in the air. My brown curls were dying down from me running around. Mom opened her hand. In her palm was a gold, red, heart-shaped necklace. _

_"Can you put it on, Mommy?" I asked. She nodded. I turned around so she could put it on. _

_"Now don't ever give this to anyone. Not even your brothers. This is very special." Mom said. We said our goodbye's and got on the road. _


	4. Pain and fear

I came back to reality when the man with the scar screamed in my ear. I looked at the phone. I smashed the phone on the ground, it broke into tiny pieces. Everyone was surprised. I stomped on the phone, till Bee picked me up and looked at me. He put me down, and immediately I started cleaning.

"It's ok, Noelle." Optimus said. "We will clean it." I looked at him, my hand all black from the phone parts. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't.

"I…I" I forced myself to try. I ended up on the ground clenching my stomach. It hurts so badly! I sat up.

"My stomach hurt." I signed. "Gunshot from…accident." Lita transformed into hologram and looked at me. Everyone changed into holograms. Why?

"Let's let Ratchet look at it." She said. I nodded. I smiled at everyone.

"Thank you." I signed. Ultra Magnus signed "welcome." Lita and I walked out of my room. We walked down a hallway and into a medical room. Ugh…I don't like being in hospitals. I walked over to a tall red and white bot. I tapped his leg. He smiled.

"Hello Sweet spark, what is your name?" Ratchet asked. I knew his name was Ratchet.

"N-O-E-L-L-E." I signed. He gave me a confuse look. Lita put her hand on my shoulder.

"Her name is Noelle…Pax." Lita said. Ratchet turned to her.

"So this is your new youngling. What can I do you for?" He asked. I pulled out my note book. Goodness, I' am tired of signing. I write, Gunshot wound hurts when attempting to talk. I tried to say something, but it hurt. I gave the notebook to Ratchet who read it.

"You were SHOT!" He said loudly. I nodded. He picked me up and put me on a berth. "Let me see you wound." I looked at my Christmas shirt. I pulled it up far enough to see my large wound. It was a white large circle with lines around it. His eyes or optics opened wide. He was going to touch it, but I put my shirt down.

"You are fine, but if it keeps hurting, come see me again." Ratchet said. With that I jumped off the berth and walked over to Lita.

"Bee wanted to give this to you." She gave me a blue rip-stick. I hopped on it and rode it down the hall. Angela taught me how to do tricks. I flipped it and lifted the front. We went into I guess a kitchen.

There was a human size table and an Autobot size table. I got off the rip-stick and sat down at the small table. On it was a ham and cheese sandwich. I ate it and headed to my room. On the way, alarms went off. What am I supposed to do? I started to run, but I was lifted off the ground by a giant black looking bird.

"NOELLE?" I heard Chroma ask. I couldn't hear her as I was taken through a glowing tunnel. When we came through, I was in a bad place. Oh, no! I think I'm on the Decepticon war ship. A grey bot comes and picks me up.

"Well look what we have here. A fleshy." Megatron said. Man he is the bad guy that destroyed Chicago.

"I no F-L-E-S-H-L-I-N-G." I signed. A guy in high heels stepped forward.

"It's sign language. It's a different way of speaking for flesh's who can't talk." Star-scream said. Now I definitely know him. He is the brat of the Decepticons. Megatron walked away to call someone. What am I supposed to do? A quiet guy stepped forward.

Oh, Skittles! In his hand was a needle. I shook my head, but I felt a prick on my neck and everything is now black.


	5. Caos and happiness

**(Back at Base)** Lita and Bee were running to Noelle's room. It was only her first day and she didn't know who the Decepticons were. She knocked on the door. No one opened it. She opened the door and Bee ran in. Noelle wasn't there. Only a note lay on the ground. Lita picked it up.

_If you want your fleshy back, come and find her, but don't think she will come back in good shape.-Megatron._

"**FATHER!" **bee beeped as loud as he could. He heard footsteps running. Optimus came and hugged his son. "**They have Noelle.**" Optimus smashed his hand into the wall. Lita came out of Noelle's room and hugged him. "Jazz, find the location of the Decepticon warship." Optimus commanded over his comm. He ran off to the ground bridge. When Optimus arrived, everyone knew Noelle was kidnapped. They started to create a plan. **(End)**

I open my eyes to find myself hanging on chains. Goodness, these must be thick metal because they hurt. I can't adjust them so I guess I'm stuck. I look at my clothing its filthy. I guess I was dragged. All the sudden, the door in front of me opens. Megaton walks up to me. A spider looking person follows. I HATE spiders! I want to run so badly right now.

"Who are you?" I sign to the spider bot. She looks at me.

"I see you can't talk. I' am Arachnid." She said. Oh, skittles! Megatron stepped forward.

"I've heard about you. You are Optimus's new daughter. I think yesterday was your first day." Megatron said. He took a step closer to me. "You will feel the pain I felt from having him as Prime!" He said. I gasped. He grabbed my throat.

"Stop" I signed. He gave me a grim smile.

"Be like your brother, Bumblebee." He said. He did something to my voice box. It felt comfortable. He then took my leg. He broke it. I screamed and screamed. It hurt so badly, but wait? How can I scream? I can't even say Hi. I stopped my screaming and looked at him.

"You…" I started to say, but Arachnid punched my stomach and I gasped for air. The alarms went off. The two of them ran out of my cell.

"Noelle." I said. I can talk! "Noelle, Noelle, Noelle!" I repeated till the door blasted open. Standing in the doorway was Optimus. I don't think of him or Lita as my mom or dad yet. I don't want to speak to anyone still.

He came to my side and took my chains. He slowly examined me. He picked me up, being precautious of my leg. Thank God! He ran down the hall. Jazz, Arcee, and Bee met us.

**"Hey baby sister!"** Bee said to me. He kissed my head and ran through a ground bridge that had just opened. Optimus placed me against his chest. I could hear his spark beating. Cool! We arrived in the medic room. Optimus gave me to Hatchet. Ratchet the Hatchet, cleaned me up good then casted up my leg. It was red and it wrapped all the way up to my pelvis!

Ratchet gave me crutches and I crutched my way into the rec-room. The first person I saw was Lita.

"SWEET SPARK!" She said loudly. She ran over and picked me up. I dropped my crutches. She transformed into her hologram. Bee then ran over in his hologram. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes, like Lita.

"BEE!" I yelled. Everyone in the whole base was in the room, except Ratchet. I was surprised myself.

"Noelle, you just talked!" Arcee said. Everyone changed into their holograms and surrounded me.

"Meg-a-torn did some-thing to neck" I tried to say. I' am a little rusty. Optimus ran to get Ratchet. Bee was alone to the side. I think he was the one who used to get all the attention.

I think I'm going to run over to him now. So I did! He smiled and opened his arms. I jumped into them and hugged him. He was 5'8''.He swung me around twice, and then put me on his hip.

I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He hummed a song while the others left including Lita. We were all alone.

"I love you big brother!" I said. He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek.

"**I love you, too, baby sister**!" He replied.


	6. New Friend

It's been a day. I haven't eaten anything! I'm kind of used to it though. I'm sitting in my bed right now. Jazz gave me this gadget that tells me all about Cybertron. My favorite subject is History! A knock is heard on the door. A girl, probably 2 years older than me smiled.

"Hi, are you Noelle?" She asked. I nodded. Ratchet didn't want me to talk a lot.

"Hi" I said. I let her in and we both sat on the bed. She had on a green/red shirt, jeans, and Uggs. I had on a white/black tank-top, knee length red Tutu, and black flats.

"I'm Sophia, Mrs. Lennox's daughter.** " **She said. I laughed. Mrs. Lennox is really funny. She is like a teenager, but I heard she is a great mother. Mr. Lennox is one tough guy. Sophia sat quietly.

"I'm Optimus and Lita's new kid." I said. Ratchet is going to throw a wrench at me.

"Mom told me it's your third day?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled. She grabbed my crutches and gave them to me. She urged me into the kitchen.

"Ratchet told me to tell you to eat something. I'll get you a PBJ." She said. She quickly made it and the two of us headed to the Rec room.

"BASKETBALL!" I yelled. Bee, Lenox, Jazz, and Rodimus were playing. I put my crutches down and hopped over to Bee. He took a basketball out of his compartment and gave it to me. Me and Sophia played 1 on 1.

My favorite sport is Basketball! At the Orphanage, I would shoot around with the guys all the time. They taught me how to play. Sophia ended up losing to me. Hahaha! I beat her with a broken leg and shortness.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask.

I turn to the doorway to see Ratchet smirking. He turned into his hologram and walked over. He picked me up and put me on his hip. He walked out of the Rec and across the hall to the Medic room. He scanned me. For goodness sakes, I'm fine!

"Noelle, your leg is fixed." He stated. I giggled.

"My injuries always heal overnight." I stated.

"Noelle, I said no talking for the rest of the week" He said. Great, for me.

"I'm going to run some tests on you." He said. He didn't even ask me if I was ok with it. I played with my Tutu, till Hatchet came back with a needle. Oh, Skittles! I

"Ok It's just one little shot." He said. I slid backwards. He grabs my arm and is about to pierce it. I scream. Ratchet stepped back. Immediately, Optimus and Lita were in the doorway. I felt tears falling.

"What's the matter, Sweet spark?" Optimus asked taking me into his arms.

"R-a-t-c-h-e-t, giving me shot." I signed. I curled up against his chest and cried. Lita kissed my head and went over to Ratchet.

"Why on earth would you give her a shot?" She asked.

"I need to do scans. The scans hurt so I was going to give her pain medication." Ratchet stated. I stared at him, and then closed my eyes. Optimus rocked me back and forth. He did it extremely slow. I don't think he hasn't rocked anyone in ages.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. Ratchet injected my arm with the shot. When he took it out I stood up in Optimus's hand. I held my arm and jumped in circles.

"SKITTLES, SKITTLES!" I yelled. Lita chuckled. A red light then went over me. My two parents waved and walked out the door. Lita took me into her arms. She cooed me. I'm not a BABY! They walked to their courters and put me on their bed. Lita changed into her hologram, and made me a ham & cheese sandwich for lunch. I ate it.

"Noelle, do you like it here?" Optimus asked. Let me think. I met so many nice people. For a day out of my three days here, I was kidnapped. I answered with a shrug.

"I…like it…and don't." I tried to say. Lita sat next to me and held my hand.

"What don't you like?" She asked. Optimus still was in bot form. He sat on the couch, reading.

"I'm not used to a…family." I said. I slid off the bed and stood by the door.

"Could you tell us about your other family?" Optimus asked. Lita shot him a glance. I felt tears gathering up in my eyes. I walked over to Optimus. He put me on his lap. Lita sat on the other chair. Optimus gave me his data pad. I made a short story, quickly.

"_My parent's, were the best. They loved me and were always there for me. I had to brothers, John and Jimmy. My Birthday is December 20. My mom, dad, and brothers all shared a birthday, June 15. We lived in New York City. My family didn't have a lot of money. We lived in an apartment. The day of my parents death, was awful. We were all in the car, a bunch of men shot my family. We crashed our car. The man shot me in the stomach. I'm the only one that survived." _

I tossed the data pad to him and ran out of the room to find Sophia. I ran to the Rec. Bee and Jazz was there. I walked over and smiled.

"Hey li'l girl!" Jazz said. Bee waved. "Sophia just left. She comes every few months to visit." Skittles, I like hanging out with someone about my age.

"Can I play?" Bee gave me a sympathetic face. He and Jazz changes into holograms.

"**Sure, but don't hurt yourself**." Bee said. I nodded.

"Ok, how about some Knockout. Whoever loses has to take me to one of your battles. If I win, then you have to take me to a place where I want to go." I said. Skittles, I feel wheezy, but I'm not.

Bee stood in front of me and shot his, then me, and then Jazz. It was now me and Bee. His basketball got stuck in the side. This is my chance. I shot the ball and I MADE IT!

"You know I was just kidding about the whole taking me somewhere, right?" They looked at me a laughed their heads off. Why? I turned around to see Ratchet all pink. I fell on the ground laughing. Wait! This doesn't feel right. I can't speak. I'm trying to say hi, but I can't.

All the sudden, it's getting hard to breathe. I run out of the room to my room.

"Sweet spark, where are you going?" I heard Arcee ask. I turn to see her. She looks at me. I don't stop I run to my room and look through my drawers for my nebulizer. I hear Arcee coming.

Skittles! Where is it? Oh, here it is. It was under my bed. I plug it in. By that time Arcee opens my door and walks in. I put the pouch in and turn the machine on. I put my mask on and breathe. White smoke is entering my mouth.

"Ratchet" I sign. Arcee runs out of the room. I cough and breathe. I still can't talk. I look at the door to see Bee and Ratchet. I hear more footsteps.

"Asthma Attack?" Ratchet asked. I nodded. Arcee and Rodimus hold hands and walk up to me. They sit on the ground and watch me breathe. I get up and start to clean my room. Luckily, there is an extension cord.

When I'm done, we all start to walk to a ground bridge.


	7. Traditions

We walk to the ground bridge. I of course am the one who gets all the strange looks. Well, I do have a machine pumping meds into my lungs. When I'm done I turn it off and put it against a wall.

Wow it takes a while to get there. It's been 5 min and I'm tired. I still run though. I turn around to see everyone talking. Rodimus then gives me a mischievous look. Oh, Skittles! He darts at me. He's about to grab me, but I backflip out of the way.

"Whoa?" Rodimus exclaimed. I spit my tongue out at him. I sprint. I run under Arcee, but she ends up grabbing me.

I stand up and smile. She transforms into her hologram and puts me on her back. Rodimus does the same. We all run down the hallway. I feel more like they are my parents. We arrive in a large room. Military men and women look at me. Women, point to the corner. There, a tree all plane and green, sat with nothing around it.

"No, decorations?" I ask Arcee. Arcee puts me down. I run over. Kids my age are smiling.

"Skittles, their all my height!" I exclaim. All the kids' wave. There were at least 10. Behind them were boxes of decorations. I run over find my favorite part.

People and Bots come and find something to hang on the tree. The tree had to be as big as the one in New York City! I grab the some lights and run over to the tree. I go around three times. Skittles! I can't reach anymore.

"Sweat spark, do you want me to help you?" I nod. She lays out her hand, and I hop on it. She helps me put some lights on. She then puts me down when my strand is done. I head over to the ornaments.

"Are you friends with those scary bots?" A girl asked me. I chuckled.

"Well, more like family. Prime and Lita adopted me!" I said. The girl then walked away. Ok not going to talk to her now. When I come closer to any kid, they back away. What's the matter with me? I put some ornaments on the bottom as the adults and bots do the top. When were done, Lennox grabs a power box and turns it one.

"What happened to the lights?" A man asked. The lights had not turned on. All the bots left. Most of the adults went to find the issue. I looked at the kids. They surrounded me.

"You are so weird." A boy said.

"Why?" I asked. He walked up to me. A girl took a step forward.

"I can't believe Prime picked you to be his daughter. You are so weak!" She said. She pushed me on the ground. I scrambled to my feet.

"You're so small, you have to get help all the time." Another boy said. I had enough. I grabbed a plastic snowball and held it in my hand.

"What are you going to do? Eat it?" The mean girl asked. I pulled it out in front of me. I chucked it. It aimed right at her face. She yelled in pain.

"Dude it didn't hurt?" A guy said to her. She looked at him. She then ran at me. Skittles! I dash off. She's hot on my trail. I run down the hallway to Bee's room. I see bee heading out of his room.

"Bumble bee!" I yell. He turns around. I run and grab his foot. "Hide me; she's going to hurt me!" Immediately, he transformed into hologram and picked me up. I sat on his hip. I put my chin on his shoulder. The girl came bolting around the corner at us.

"**Don't hurt my Baby sister!" **Bee yelled. The girl turned around, and ran away. Bee put me down and held my hand. I skipped while he jogged. We went back to the tree. All the kids were gone. Presents had been put under the tree.

"How many days left?" Lita asked me. I held up 6 fingers. Tomorrow is my Birthday. I'm going to be 8! It's exciting, though it's another year without my family. Optimus held out his palm. I hopped on it. I face the tree. It was beautiful! The lights were white and original ornaments hung around it.

"Oh, Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree…" I began. Everyone listened to me. When I was done, I turned to see Lennox, amazed. I looked down at my golden heart necklace. Lita tickled my stomach. I giggle and roll on Optimus's hand.

"Tomorrow everyone is a special day for one person here, Noelle. It is her Birthday!" Optimus announced.

"Is there any way I could ground bridge to somewhere, alone?" I asked. Lita looked at me.

"Absolutely, not!" She said to me.

"That's all I want for my Birthday. No presents, just that." I stated. Optimus sighed.

"We will see young one." He said to me. I scrunched up my face. Optimus chuckled.

"She does have some cute facial expressions." A bot said walking forward.

"Hey squirt! I'm Luna3, but you can call me Luna." She said. I uncrushed my face and looked at her. She was purple with green stripes and purple eyes.

"Why…don't you have blue eyes?" I asked. She stared at me.

"Why don't you?" She asked. I shrugged. Bee and Jazz did their handshake. Optimus brought me up to his face.

"Time for…sleep" He said. Aw, why now? He gave me to Lita. Lita held me in cradle position. I laid my head against her chest to hear her spark. It beat calmly. I shut my eyes as we came around the corner to my room.


	8. Happy Birthday

Paste your document here...

Happy Birthday to Me! I'm 8. I'm really excited. My lucky number is 8. I get out of bed and walk to my bathroom. I put on a white/red shirt, black tutu, red leggings, and my black converse. I walk down to the kitchen. On the table was a present. I opened it and inside was a smaller box and inside that was a note.

"_Dear Noelle, Go to the control center. We are all waiting. Love, Daddy, Mommy, and Bee" _

He is not my Daddy and Lita is not my Mommy. They right now are Lita and Optimus. They are getting too far.

They take me where ever they want and I don't like it half the time. Now they want me to call them by something I don't feel comfortable, fine just this once.

"To the Control room" I say. I hold out my arms and zoom down the hall way. I make airplane sounds. I flip and cartwheel. I finally arrive in Control room. Every single bot is there.

"**There she is!**" Bee exclaimed. Optimus held out his hand. I shook my head. He stood up.

"Ok, Noelle, do you want to eat cake or presents?" Ratchet asked.

"Both." I said. Optimus grabbed me by the shirt and put me on the table. I blew out the candles; there was only a slice of cake. I finished it and then went to presents. I opened Arcee and Rodimus's present. It was a baseball bat and ball. Bee and Jazz gave me a DVD. It was unwrapped, so I read the front of it. It was The Lion king.

"Our turn, we have two!" Lita said. She handed me a purple box. I looked up at Optimus who was staring at me. I opened the box and inside was a necklace. It was circle shaped, with a blue stone and silver outlining.

"Its pweety!" I said. Lita transformed into her hologram and took the necklace.

"Let me put it on." She said. I shook my head. Why?

"Do you want to keep that crummy necklace?" Jazz asked. I shot a glare at him.

"HEY! My mommy gave it to me!" I said. Everyone gasped. Jazz looked embarrassed. I was very angry. Ratchet threw a wrench at him. Lita put the necklace on.

"Now you have one from your old family, and now your new family." Optimus said. "Now, for your 2nd gift. We are allowing you to Ground Bridge somewhere alone." OMG!

"Yay!" I said. I jumped around in circles.

"Where would you like to go?" Chroma asked.

"New York!" I said. Ultra Magnus typed in the coordinates. The tube brightened up in colorful lights. I skipped through with my bunny. I held whiskers tightly. I found him! Bee had hidden him as a prank. I walked further till I came to an alley. The vortex closed. I stopped. My chest felt weird.

"Why is my necklace moving?" I asked myself. I pressed the stone.

"Sweet spark, its Lita." A voice said trough the necklace. I stared it at dumbly.

"Is it a phone?" I ask.

"It's like a phone. We can contact you with it and you can contact us with it" She said.

"How do I call you?" I asked.

"Just hold the necklace and think of someone, only Cybertronians." She said. I let go of the necklace. I didn't hear her anymore. So I grabbed the necklace and thought of someone. : Hello?

: Arcee here

: Hiya Cee, It's Noelle, just trying out the comm. It's cool!

: Ok, Have fun In NYC, Bye

: Bye!

I let go of the necklace and skipped out of the alley. I was in Time Square. I looked around. I don't know where to go. I start walking across the street. I skip and swing my arms. Then my arm is grabbed by something.

"Hey kid you want to walk with me or Optimus?" Rodimus asked. He was in his hologram. He had black jeans, orange and yellow shirt, and black shoes. I hugged him. He picked me up and stuck me on his back. He ran on the sidewalk and to the park.

"Do you have the present you got me, Rodi?" I asked in the cutest voice ever. Rodimus held out his hand. A few seconds later, a bat and ball appeared in his hand.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and reached for it. He handed it to me. I tossed the ball to him. He caught it. I held the bat. Rodimus tossed the ball to me. I swing…Homerun! It went over the fence that was next to him and into a cemetery. Rodimus pointed to the ball.

"Why me?" I asked pointing to the Cemetery. He folded his arms.

"If you want it, go get it." He said. I dropped my hands. I scrunched up my face and stuck out my tongue. I ran and climbed the fence. I ran to find the ball. I looked around tombstones and under bushes.

"Looking for something?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see…


	9. It's mine, not yours!

_"Looking for something?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see…_

The man who took everything from me…Silus.

My lips trembled. I was scared.

"I think I have something of yours?" Silus said. He held out my baseball.

"What…do you…want?" I stuttered. He gave me his evil glare.

"You know, damn right, what I want!" He said pushing me to the ground. I lay there. He is my nightmare.

"You can't have it. It's mine!" I said to him. He grabs my neck and holds me in the air.

"Take it off your neck or I will." Silus said. He took a knife from his pocket and held it in the air. He glares at me. I stare into his eyes. I feel my eyes welling up with tears.

"Put her down!" A very stern voice demanded. Silus drops me to the ground. I can't make anything out, nut I think Optimus is here.

"I know where to find her. The next time, She will be dead!" Silus yelled. He then disappeared. Ok, now I can see clearly

"Optimus?" I ask. I feel metal hands pick me up.

"It's ok, Daddy is here." Optimus said. Daddy! He is my Daddy!

"Daddy!" I say. Daddy puts me against his chest.

"It's ok to cry, my sparkling." He said. Ok, good time to cry. So I do. I cry into his chest. He then transforms into his hologram. He cradles me in his arms. I stop crying and look up at him.

"Noelle, even though I'm not your biological father, I still love you." He pushes a hair out of my face.

Rodimus walks over with his jacket and wraps it around me. It is freezing out! Dad cradles me again and kisses my forehead.

A ground bridge opens. Rodimus runs through. Daddy takes his time.

We all arrive back at base. Daddy puts me down. Elita is in her Alt form. Dad transforms back to his normal self. I run up to Elita and hug her foot.

She looks down at me. She then picks me up and puts me on her shoulder. I hug her neck and jiss her cheek.

"Luv you, Mama!" I say.

She smiles and puts me down

"Bumblebee is on a mission." She said to me

"What did he want? Noelle?" Daddy asks me. I stare at him.

I take off my necklace, for the first time in 3 years.

"He wanted my necklace. Mommy told me never to give it to anyone." I say to him. Daddy picks me up. I stand in his palm.

"Can I see the necklace?" Ratchet asks. He steps forward. I look him in the eyes/optics.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" I pointed at myself. He held his hand out.

"I want to examine it. To see why they want it?" he says. I look at my beautiful necklace. The last thing my Mommy told me to do with something. I place it in his hand.

"Are you going to give it back?" I ask in the shiest way ever.

"Yes… maybe Sweet spark?" He said and walked off to the Medical room.

Daddy poked me. I fall down softly in his palm. He lifts his other hand and moves his fingers around.

"Skittles!" I say loudly. Optimus tickles my tummy and neck. I giggle and smile. I look up at my Daddy as he takes me away from the others. We go to my room. He places me on my bed and turns on the Charlie brown Christmas Special.

"Thanks Daddy!" I say to him. He sits down on my bed and places me on his lap. I snuggle up inot his chest and watch the show.

When the show ended it was about 9:00, my bedtime.

Optimus takes of my shoes. I run over to get changed. I change into my purple bunny printed P.J.'s. I jump onto the bed. Optimus put's me under the covers.

"Happy Birthday, Sweet Spark!" He says. He kisses my forehead and walks towards the door.

I watch him leave.

Today, would have to be, one to remember.


	10. School?

Christmas was fun, but now it's 2013!

Today I start at my new school!

"Noelle, are you ready to go?" Daddy asked. I nodded. I grabbed a bagel of the kitchen counter and run over to Mama.

I'm going to…um… Military Children's Academy. It's specifically for children with parents who are in the military or fought.

"Do I have to wear these?" I asked. It is a private schoo so I have to wear a uniform. Kindergarten through 3rd grade had to wear a blue and red plaid dress, with a white polo underneath it. The dress was above my knees, while my white socks went up to my knees. I had black and white shoes.

"You have to follow rules." Mama said.

"Fine!" I huffed. Mama transformed into a pink bike. Daddy and I hopped on. I waved to everyone at base and Mama took off.

We rode out of the base and onto a very large rode. We were after all in a city. Mama picked up speed as the lights were flashing.

"Don't ever do this, you hear Noelle?" Daddy said. I didn't listen. I just watched the road in front of me. Have you ever seen an 8 year old on a motorcycle in a city?

We drove out of Washington D.C. and into Delaware. The first building I saw was the school. It was a really large school and it was guarded. Probably to keep the special kids safe…like me. But they don't know about any Autobots.

We drove up to the front. Daddy got off and took my hand.

"You forgot your backpack," He said giving me a pink and black poke-dotted one. I blushed taking the bag.

"Remember what I told you, Mama and Daddy are in the Navy." He said. He kissed my forehead and I ran up the stairs. I waved to Mama and Daddy and walked through the doors.

The building was huge, marble floors and a huge doom above you. A lady then came over and kneeled next to me.

"Are you Noelle Pax?" She asked. I nodded

"I'm Lieutenant Mary, your teacher." She said. The lady was African American. She wore a blue dress with a Navy cap. She took my hand and we walked down the hall. 

I'm supposed to be in 3rd grade because I started Kindergarten when I was 4, but they just put me in 2nd grade where I'm supposed to be.

"I believe you will be the top of the class." She said. I smiled. I'm probably going to be the shortest, too!

We walked into the classroom; only 10 desks were in the room. Well it is a hard school to get in to.

"I know its January, but this is our new student, Noelle." Lieutenant Mary said hi.

"Her parents are both in the Navy." She finished.

I walked to the empty seat in the front and sat down. I put my bag under the desk and listened to Lieutenant Mary.

We only stay in one room for the entire day, except for Gym and lunch. Well it's lunch time. I walk out of the room with a dollar bill.

"Sweetie, did you're parents send me your birth records?" The teacher asked. I looked at the floor.

"I'm an Orphan, until my new parents adopted me before Christmas." I told her. She dropped her pencil and looked at me, but I didn't look at her. Instead I walked out of the room and down the hall to the Cafeteria.

I looked around the huge room. At each table was a soldier and 5 kids. I held my necklace and thought of Bee.

:Bee here- Bee

:It's Noelle, I don't know where to sit for lunch-Me

: Go outside, I'm right there- Bee

: Ok- Me

I let go of my necklace and walked over to a line of kids ready to go outside. Each of them had a card. I didn't. When I came to the man I gave him my dollar bill and ran out the door. Luckily he didn't see me.

"Noelle!" Bee said. He was leaning against a tree waving a paper bag lunch. I ran over and launched myself on him.

"Whoa there tiger… remember I have to eat fast** , **I have a mission to go on." He said. I sat on the ground and ate my sandwich,

"Did Lennox tell you to go?" I asked. Lennox has been lazier since Christmas.

"No, just eat your lunch." He said. He sat next to me.

I ate my lunch before the bell rang. Bee took my bag and hugged me.

"I believe Sunny is picking you up." He said before disappearing. I waved goodbye and ran back into the school**. **I raced into the room and sat down right before the bell rang. The teacher glanced at me and then wrote something on the board.

At the end of the day, I ran out to the front to find a black police car. I think that's Sunstreaker. I open the door, but to only be pulled into the car and strapped up. I scream, but the car races off. I grab my necklace and contact Sunny

:Sunny help!-Me

: I'm right behind you- Sunny

The car jerked and slammed into the wall.

"Hey watch it!" The car said. It's a Decepticon. I ran out and into Sunny.

"You ok Sweetspark?" Sunny asked.

"Better than ever," I said. "Don't tell Mama."

"Deal," With that he sped away towards base.

We got back to base and I waved.

"How was school, did you make any friends." Mama asked.

"School is school, and I can't make friends, because we can't hang out." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"Annabelle goes to your school, go eat with her a lunch." Chromia said. Redflame came over to me.

"Hey bud, you want to play in the rec.?" I asked. He nodded. He would be considered a 1 year old. We walked into the Rec and watched T.V. He fell asleep 5 minutes later so I just went to my room to do homework.


	11. Report Report Report!

**Hey guys not going to write another chapter for a while.**

**I have other story's!**


	12. Valentine's day

**Sorry it's been a long time!**

* * *

I love school so much! A boy named Bobby is my new friend. We hang out at lunch and play at recess.

Today is February 14th, Valentine's day. On holidays, we are allowed to wear whatever we want.

"Noelle lets pick an outfit for you," She said in her hologram. We walked down to my room. She opened my drawers and pulled out an ugly dress.

"Mama, I'm not wearing that," I said. The dress was pink and purple stripes and had red hearts around it.

"What do you want to wear?" She asked. I walked over and looked.

I pulled out a black tutu, silver flats, pink hearted shirt.

"There," I said. She smiled and began to do my hair. She made two braids on each side of my head and put pink ribbon on each braid. It looked cute!

I grabbed my backpack with lollipops and present for Bobby. I ran over to Daddy in his bot mode.

"Hey dad, let's go," I said. He transformed into the front part of a semi and I hopped in.

We arrived at the drop off.

"Bye, sweet spark," He said and drove off. I fixed my backpack on my shoulders and walked towards my class.

Going down the hall, decorations of hearts were everywhere, and kids dresses up in pink and purple were running and sucking in candy. I walked into my class to find bobby with a tiny pink box in his hand.

"Hey Bobby." I said, I walked over to him. He had on a tux and a red tie. All the boys were wearing tuxes.

"I got this for you," He said. He placed the box in my hands.

"I have something for you, too." I said. I opened my backpack and took out a silver box.

"Thanks," He said.

I opened my little box, inside was a card. I read it.

_Dear Noelle,_

_You are my best friend. _

_From, Bobby_

I placed the card on my desk next to me and looked at my present. Inside was a ring. It was silver and had a pink heart stone.

"Thanks Bobby," I said. I looked at him. He opened his present.

"Awesome! Tickets to the Bruin's Hockey!" He chanted. I laughed. I put the ring on my finger and hugged him.

"Happy Valentine's day!" The teacher said as she came in. I had my lollipops on my desk.

"Go ahead and give candy to each of the classes," She said. I got up and handed out my ten lollipops. Each person took then and placed them either in a shoe box on their desk or put them in their mouths. I was slow because of all the running and pushing.

"Go back to your seats everyone," she said. I had a shoe box on my desk. It was just red. It was closed.

"Yes, Miss," Everyone said. They walked back to their desks.

"Go ahead a count up your candy everyone, and write it on the board to see who wins the giant lollipop," Lieutenant Mary said.

Everyone opened their boxes and awed. I opened my box and looked inside. There was nothing. I looked at my empty box and shut the lid. I pretended to count my candy.

"Who gave us these cheap lollipops'?" A girl asked.

"Yes, these things are the ones nobody buys," A foreign kid yelled. He threw a lollipop off his desk towards me. It fell next to me. It was my lollipops.

"Ok class; write your amount on the board. Everyone's names were written in hearts and in a straight line.

I walked up to my heart and wrote 0, then covered it up with a piece of paper and a magnet like everyone else.

"Ok, Bobby, 25, Olivia, 35, Max, 10, Greg, 25, Lily, 15, Angel, 10, Jack, 50, Peggy, 74, Fred, 11, and Noelle…" She said. She looked at my number then at me.

"Noelle, 0," She said. Everyone in the room laughed except for Bobby and Mrs. Mary.

"Hey guys, I have been through worse," I said. Jack just laughed. I stood on my desk.

"You know what, I'm the only person in this room who is an orphan, who was adopted right before Christmas, in a middle of a war, and the only person in this class with no candy, Who gives a frag," I said.

Everyone gasped when I said frag.

"Noelle, leave," Mrs. Mary said.

I nodded and picked up my backpack and left the class. I ran out of the school and toward the main entrance. Security guys were sleeping on job.

"Bingo," I thought. I slid under the gate and ran for the woods. I ran faster and faster, till I came to a cave.

"Cool," I said. My voices echoed through the hole. I walk in a found a tunnel for crawling into.

I got down on my hands and knees and crawled. It got darker and darker so I turned my backpack flash light on. I stood up then in a small little cave. It was about 7 feet high and could fit a king sized bed.

"Wow, was all I could say. I looked around; someone lived here at one time.

A hammock was hanging not too high; a table and candles were everywhere. Cupboards were on the sides and blankets were stacked under the hammock. A circular carpet was on the ground.

"Perfect," I said. It was a good thing I still had a couple of lollipops, two water bottles, and my lunch.


	13. Found and Hurt

**Sorry this story is kinda of like...Ummm... a chapter each month story.**

* * *

**(At the school)**

"Where is she?" I asked myself. As her father I 'am very concerned.

"Mr. Pax!" Ms. June yelled. I turned to see her running towards me.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked.

"Noelle is gone, she ran off the school base, shes' run away," She said. I clenched my fists and called the triplets.

"Arcee, Chromia, and Elita, Noelle has run away, requesting you search around the school's boundary line," I said. I could hear my spark mate and feel her crying.

"Were going," Chromia said.

I closed the comm and hopped into my semi and drove away. I just hope we can find her in time.

* * *

I was relaxing in my tiny cave till I heard a man's voice.

"She's over there," I heard. I covered myself with blankets and closed my eyes.

"She's right… here!" A man with a beard pulled the blankets off me and picked me up.

"Oh, shut up Scar," A man behind me said. The other man tied up my wrist.

"Lord… I mean Meg's is going to like this," Scar said..

"Me Jim, not understand why we take short girl," The other man said.

"Money," Scar said. He then sat me in a chair.

"You know what his orders were, do it," Scar yelled. The other man walked up to me and undid my dress. He took off my shoes and through them across the room. I was in tank-top and tight shorts.

"Keep her like that, now for the stick," The man said. Scar then came over, with a belt. It was white and had spikes.

"Let's have some fun," He began whipping me. I screamed, but only to be slapped harder. In the distance I could hear motorcycles. Why did I have to run away? I need to find a way out of this Hell! I finally got free from the rope and bolted for the hole, I slid through it and ran out into and woods.

"MAMA!" I yelled. I heard tires skidding, but I was pulled back by a metal hand.

"Hello sparkling," Megatron said. I screamed, but he placed his claw over my mouth.

"Let my child go," I turn to see the Triplets.

"MAMA!" I screamed. Chromia was starting to turn blue in the cheeks with anger. Arcee's hands clenched.

"Never, your child will pay for what you have done to me," He said, he transformed and flew off… with me.

"NOELLE!" Mom screamed. I shut my eyes and screamed, but a seatbelt strapped me and my mouth to a solid chair.

The next moment, we were on board a ship. I looked out of the window and saw Decepticons all lined up.

"I have her," Megatron said. He threw me into the air, transformed, and caught me. The bots went wild.

"Who wants to go first?" He said. I toughened up.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared," Screamer said, Megatron through me to the ground. I turned on my comm, for them to hear what was happening. I called the entire base.

"I want to cut her!" A female bot said. Bots then fought over it. Though, it didn't take long for me to feel a sharp pain in my chest. A hole, about an inch wide was open. Blood began to pour out. I stood in shock.

:Everyone at Base, I' am to be with God and Primus and…" I took hold of my necklace and I fell to the ground.

"Noelle Pax or Noelle non-future Prime," He said.

It felt like the worst pain ever. I then remembered the night of my parents death, being shot in the chest, having blood fly on my face from my brothers wounds.

:Noelle, stay with us! We are coming," Dad said over the comm.

The Decepticons laughed at me as I stared at them. Why is this happening, hasn't Primus given me enough ain as there is?

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard someone chant. I turn my head towards a groundbridge. I could only see flashes of color, Red, purple, pink, and yellow.

"I'mmmm...heeerree," I mumbled. I felt the ground shake under me. I saw a yellow face.

**"Noelle, everyting is going to be ok,"** I think it's Bee.

"NOELLE!" I heard Mom scream. I could feel the blood now sticking my shirt to chest.

"Noelle, stay with us," Dad came running over. "RATCHET!"

I looked around at my family, the Decepticons had retreated, leaving Arcee wounded on the ground, Rodimus and Chromia were helping her.

Thats all I saw before I blacked out. Wow...what a great day this was.


	14. Closure

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Optimus's POV**

I watched as Bumblebee picked her up. Her body was limp, blood smeared all over, her face was begingin to lose it's natural tanish color.

"Optimus, WE NEED RATCHET!" Lita yelled. I nodded.

:Ratchet, Noelle is coming-Me

:Got that-Ratchet

Our ground bridge opened. Arcee was helped through as Bee ran full speed through. I grabbed Elita's servo and pulled her after him. The yells of humans and other Autobots, echoes inside of my ears.

"BEE!" I heard Ratchet yell. We came upon the Med bay. Ratchet had Noelle all hooked up already. He connected a needle for Blood transplant. The red liquid shot through the tube into her neck.

I stood there, I went through flash backs

_Flashback(s):_

_Elita, Bumblebee , and I were walking around the Orphanage. I don't remember being in one since I was a child. I was an Orphaned Sparkling, but took in by Ultra Magnus at a young age._

_"Optims," Lita whispered and pointed towards the floor. A girl, with brown hair, was holding her knees and crying on the floor. I bent down and tapped her._

_"Are you ok?" I asked. Her head shot up, her brown eyes were watery adn her cheeks all red._

_"My name is Orion, this is my wife Lita, and our son Bee," I knew immidiatly that she was confused with Bumbleblee's name._

_"What is your name?" Lita asked. The girl said nothing. The Ms. Bennet at the front desk then came up towards us._

_"This is Noelle. She hasn't talked to anyone since she came here 3 years ago. Why are you crying?" Ms. Bennet asked. "Was it those mean girls?" She hugged the woman and nodded._

_"Hoe would you like to be adopted?" Lita asked. I was unsure, is she the right one? Noelle hugged Lita and smiled._

_"I take that as a yes,"_

* * *

_"Noelle!" I yelled. I pulled her off the chains and held her agianst my chest. She snuggled up against me as I supported her broken leg._

_"Lets get back," Ratchet said. A ground bridge opened up and we came into the Med Bay. Ratchet had a machine used to make cast in under a minute._

_I placed her leg under the thing, she stared at me as I did it. The machine beeped and I pulle out a new casted leg. Ratchet gave her crutches and we walked down to the Rec room._

_"SWEETSPARK!" Lita yelled. She ran over in her hologram and hugge the little girl, who just go off the ship not to long ago. She was still not in good shape._

_"BEE!" I heard a little girl yell. I looked down to see Noelle, her mouth closing_

_"Noelle, you just talked," Arcee announced. _

_"Meg-a-torn did some-thing to neck," She tried to say. I turned to get Ratchet to come over. Noelle ran over to Bee who, in return, swung her in a circle nad placed her on his hip. That is what I call a good son and brother._

_Bee began to hum a song, Noelle rested her head on his shoulder. We all left, as I leaned on the outside wall._

_"I love you, big brother," she said perfectly._

_"I love you, too, baby sister," Bee said. I smiled and began to walk towards my room._

* * *

Flashbacks: Ends

My Sparking... is dying in front of me.

"Optimus... Please leave," Ratchet quietly said to me. His optics were watery with tears, as the humans call it.

**"Dad?"** I looked at my son. His chest plates were red with blood, his hands were also stained.

"Bumblebee... I'm so sorry," I said. Bee stood there looking at his hands. I stood and stared at him.

**"I...I don't.. I.."** He stuttered. I ran over to him and held him against me. He cried into my chest as I rubbed his back. I then felt another person hugged me from behind.

"Lita?" I asked. My sweetspark kissed my cheek plate and hugged me even tighter.

Ratchet began to sew up her wound and attempt to fix the lungs, but she slowly was slipping away form us.

"Optimus, someone wants to see you," Ratchet announced. My family let go of eachother and rushed over to Noelle's bedside.

"Hi..." She said. Her eyes were open, but she looked dead as a rock.

"Your going to be ok," Lita said. She shook her head and smiled.

"Noelle, you are way to young," I said. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Daddy, Primus is asking for me. My parents will take care of me," She said. I brushed a piece of her brown hair out of her face.

**"Your my baby sister,"** Bee cried. Noelle touched his face.

"It's up to Primus now," Ratchet said. Noelle hicupped and sniffled. Ratchet then kneeled down and placed her locket around her neck. I smiled.

"Thank you," She held her locket and sighed. For an 8 year old, she was such a mature kid.

"Don't leave us," I said. She turned towards me and frowned as she closed her eyes.

"I won't ever leave you, never," She closed her eyes, her hand fell limp as the monitor started to beep. Ratchet came over and turned it off.

"She was a Sweetspark," Ratchet said

* * *

**Noelle's POV**

Everything began to go blurry, then went extremelly bright. Now I'm on a cloud. I stare at myself. I have a white tutu, white tanktop,silver sandals, and on my back... Silver sparkly wings.

"Noelle...?" A familiar voice calle for me. I turn around to find... my dad. My mom and brothers came floating in.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried and ran and hugged them. My dad opened his arms and picked me up. I hugged his neck, but my fingers went over a hole on his head. I looked at my moms, forehead. She had a deep hollow hole.

The twins, John and Jimmy, had multiple holes that shot through their backs. I touched my chest. A hole was in the center of where Megatron shot me.

"Noelle... you were so lucky," Jimmy stated.

"Ya, was," I turned around to look at the golden bridge of where I'm supposed to fly through.

"Noelle, God or um... Primus, wants to grant you one wish," Mom held out a purple and blue cube.

"Ummm..." I asked as I took it into my palm.

"Just squish it and wish," John reconized, my older brothers burst out laughing.

"I missed you guys, and I promise to see you when I get older," I said. Mom and Dad kissed my forehead.

"Make a wish," Dad whispered.

'I wish for to have my life back.' I thought. A magnificent blue and silver light swallowed me up and I felt awkward. I opened my eyes, to see myself in the med bay. I swong my legs over the side and jumped off. A mirror was on the ground from Ratchet. I held it up and looked at myself. My chest was completely silver with metal,

I took hold of my necklace and though of my dad.

_:Dad, where are you?- Me_

_:Noelle? Is that you? Where are you?- Dad_

_:Ratchet the Hatchets lounge-Me_

_:Be right there!-Dad._

I heard footsteps run down the hall. Ratchet and Optimus came rushing in.

"Noelle?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"How? It's been half a year?" He asked. I waved and rocked on my feet.

"Primus!" I announced. Daddy trned into his hologram and hugged me. He placed me on his hip.

"We finally delt with M.E.C.H, that necklace was the key to charge up any Cybertronian. Your Mother, worked here, not to long ago... She was given the necklace by Primus, himself, and given to you. I charged you with it, and now you are ok, you haven't missed a lot," Ratchet said. I touched my necklace. The locket was beautiful and glowed like normal.

"Thank you and my mom?" I asked, Ratchet chuckled a bit.

"Your mom actually worked in here with me as a human specialist. I traced it back to her, except her name used to be Maria Clementine, not Maria Rue. I huess she had gotten married to your dad and had you and your brothers," Ratchet crossed his arms and shifted a little onto his right foot.

"Wow... Daddy?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Noelle Pax," He asked. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, as my metal chest stayed flat, of course.

"I love you," I said. Daddy placed a hnad on my back and kisse my cheek.

"I love you, too" He began to walk down the hall into the main room, full of people, bots, animals... My family.


End file.
